Unseen: The Story of O
by Vick Weasley
Summary: Série de extras da fanfic The Story of O.
1. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**AVISO:** Fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria.

**Nota 1: **Essa fanfic é uma série de cenas extras de **The Story of O** e **Hallelujah**, coisas que aconteceram nas fanfics principais mas que não estão lá porque não cabiam na storyline. Cada vez que eu e a Lally tivermos a epifania de uma cena linda que não dá para ser encaixada em _O_, ou que não foi encaixado em Halle, ela será postada aqui! **The Story of O** é **continuação** de** Hallelujah**. Portanto, só leia estes extras se estiver familiarizado com ambas as histórias – que podem ser encontradas no perfil.

* * *

><p><strong>UNSEEN 01 – DRACO E HERMIONE<strong>

**08 de Janeiro de 2014**

_**#**_

_Cold, cold water surrounds me now_

_**#**_

Observou o relógio na parede. Cinqüenta e sete, cinqüenta e oito, cinqüenta e nove. O ponteiro maior andou meio centímetro, o menor alguns milímetros.

Ele estaria ali em três horas.

A espera era sufocante. Ela não gostava de admitir, mas odiava esperar por ele. Sabia, desde que concordara em tentar, que seria uma merda. Que machucaria. Que seria uma bipolaridade irritante, presente sem a menor idéia de futuro. Eles não eram amigos, ou talvez fossem, não eram amantes, pois não tinham nada a esconder de ninguém, além de si mesmos, e não eram comprometidos. Na mão dela, havia a aliança de outro homem e, na dele, apenas dedos brancos e secos como o papel.

Normalmente, as coisas não eram tão difíceis. Não era tão ruim, e a excitação que sentia, por dentro e por fora, em vê-lo novamente, segundos ou meses desde a última vez, era empolgante, trazia certa adrenalina a uma vida cheia de expectativas monótonas.

Só que hoje as horas pareciam se arrastar e o dia nunca terminava. Na realidade, a única vontade que tinha era a de tomar um poção do sono sem sonho bem forte, se enfiar nos cobertores, e se esquecer.

Se esquecer de Janeiro, do inverno, do sangue entrando por suas vias nasais, da oração incompleta, palavras em latim, tão poderosas, tão falhas. Quantos tinham apelado para aquele tipo de prece, nas horas mais oportunas, e não tinham encontrado a salvação permitida? Não tinham se livrado do Mal, amém?

Respirou fundo. Fazia muitos anos que o oitavo dia do mês não a afetava daquele jeito. Normalmente estava ocupada no St. Mungus, ou com Amie correndo pela casa, relatórios interminados. Tantas desculpas para que aquele dia se tornasse um como todos os outros, faxinas na casa inteira, nos armários, nas estantes. E, foda-se que ele tinha comido Pansy Parkinson por dinheiro, fazia dez anos desde a última vez que vira seu noivo, seu melhor amigo, seu pilar.

A desculpa de hoje era, sem dúvidas, a pior dos dez anos. Desde quando sair para jantar com Draco Malfoy iria fazê-la se esquecer daquele aniversário macabro? _Quando Draco Malfoy poderia substituir Ron?_

Perguntas que nunca iriam se calar.

Observou o vestido sobre a cama, ao lado do lingerie e das meias calças translúcidas. Ron não gostava de meias. Dizia que elas davam trabalho para serem tiradas, que o tecido pinicava nas mãos e que as pernas dela eram melhores nuas, em torno dele, de preferência. Ele falava aquelas coisas assim, mais engraçadinhas, pela manhã, antes de se separarem para cumprir o papel numa Guerra que os afastaria para sempre. Faziam amor todas as manhãs e, quando Hermione passou a primeira manhã nos braços de Draco Malfoy, achou que o mundo realmente não tinha salvação.

Eles eram diferentes. Ron a irritava, mas por estar sempre _certo_, de um jeito ou de outro, por encarar as coisas com uma praticidade que ela, cheia das próprias teorias, não enxergava. Ron era espontâneo e gostava de rir alto, gostava de fazer cócegas e nunca, nunca deixara um único hematoma em seu corpo, tamanha a delicadeza com que a tocava. Já Draco... Draco a irritava, mais por ser tão absurdamente igual a ela do que por qualquer outra coisa. Ele a irritava por ser um joguete das conseqüências, por se deixar levar tão facilmente, por não acreditar em nada. Ele era frio, calculado, mas mesmo assim, quando sorria, parecia tão humano que chegava a doer. Tudo que faziam tinha pressa, tinha desespero e uma paixão desenfreada.

Ela amava os dois, tanto, _tanto_, que era difícil escolher a quem iria dedicar o dia. Ron seria a escolha certa. Ele a aguardava no cemitério, para que rezasse por sua alma, completando a oração que ele não completara, para que soubesse que ela não o tinha esquecido. Fazia dez anos que não via Ron. Mas fazia dez _dias_ que não via Draco – e ele estava a três horas de distância, e ela queria vê-lo. Tocar-lhe o rosto e cabelos, beijá-lo até sentir os lábios doerem, entregar seu corpo até que ele a deixasse insensível. Só que aquela vontade, junto à culpa que nunca iria embora, não importava quantas coisas Ron escondera dela, competia diretamente com a náusea entre a boca do estômago e o esôfago, o desejo de vomitar o tempo inteiro.

Olhou pela janela. Não nevava muito em Whitby, por causa da proximidade com o mar, mas a chuva e a geada eram sempre muito fortes naquela época do ano. Do quarto, ela conseguia ver o asfalto suado, a calçada congelada e as árvores mortas. Suspirou, lembrando-se de como observara a rua cheia de neve e vazia por cinco horas, preocupada porque ele tinha desaparecido, até que se venceu pelo cansaço e resolveu deitar na sala, para descobrir na manhã seguinte que ele estava morto.

Merda. Fazia um tempo, mas dessa vez ela realmente precisava de um cigarro.

**#**

_And all I've got is your hand_

**#**

O asfalto corria rápido sob as rodas da BMW. Só conseguia ver o que os faróis iluminavam – uma distância de trezentos metros a sua frente. Dirigia há três horas e meia, e seus olhos já estavam um pouco secos por causa do aquecedor do carro. Tinha fome e se sentia cansado. Seu trabalho exaustivo parecia finalmente tê-lo derrotado. Fazia uns dez dias que não dormia mais que quatro horas, e desejava muito que o Primeiro Ministro fosse para a puta que o pariu com aquelas leis novas.

Teria apenas dois dias de folga, e estava usando parte do primeiro para ir a Whitby. Não podia correr muito por causa da pista escorregadia, o que tornava a viagem de quatro horas pelo menos uma hora mais longa. Hermione chegaria a Londres com um estalo, mas Draco achava que precisava ir para o litoral, mesmo que o tempo estivesse uma merda. Estaria isolado da barulheira de Kensington, da neve misturada com sujeira nas calçadas e das liquidações de Natal. Estaria isolado da própria vida, junto com aquela que era o motivo de tudo.

Às vezes, quando a merda toda se tornava insuportável, era isso que ele fazia. Ficava com Hermione, sozinho, sentindo seus cabelos e suas mãos, até que se lembrasse de que foi para poder conseguir _aquilo_ que ele tinha desistido de outras coisas. Fazia dez dias que não a via, pontuados por muito cansaço e muito trabalho. Ele precisava daquele isolamento.

Quando chegou a Whitby, o termômetro da avenida principal marcava dois graus abaixo de zero, e uma chuva fininha fez com que precisasse ligar o retrovisor. Seguiu pela avenida, parando em dois semáforos, até precisar virar à esquerda na rua em que Hermione morava. Estava tão cansado que só queria enfiar o nariz entre os cachos dela, abraçá-la direto na pele e dormir até o outro dia. Sabia que tinha dito que iriam jantar, mas dois dias de folga era uma merda.

Estacionou o carro na frente da casa de dois andares, relativamente grande, e pôde ver que ela estava sentada nos degraus da varanda, com um cigarro entre os dedos, exatamente da mesma forma em que, num abril de oito anos atrás, ele tinha percebido que eram ignorantes demais para compreender o quanto se amavam e o quanto seria impossível ficarem juntos.

Mas estavam juntos, não estavam? Isso que importava, no final do dia.

Ao sair do carro, enfiou as mãos no sobretudo escuro e sentiu a chuva fina umedecer seus cabelos finos. A exaustão o abateu mais um pouco, só que não era com isso que ele deveria se preocupar, agora.

Não precisou se aproximar demais para perceber que havia algo de errado. Hermione não fumava muito e, de fato, fazia uns anos que não sentia cheiro de cigarro nos cabelos dela. Às vezes ela tragava o cigarro dele, logo após terem feito amor, e às vezes, quando brigavam, ela ensaiava abrir o maço e acender, mas acabava tacando tudo pela janela em acessos de raiva de si mesma. Mas a Hermione que estava sentada na varanda estava trêmula, usando um robe de seda que nem de longe a protegia de todo aquele frio, e ao seu lado, três cigarros terminados descansavam no cinzeiro de vidro.

Ela ergueu o rosto assim que ele parou na sua frente, olhando para vários pontos dele, mas sem encarar seus olhos. Draco respirou fundo, sentando-se ao seu lado e retirando o quarto cigarro, que estava pela metade, dos dedos dela.

"Dia ruim?", perguntou, observando seu perfil. Os olhos dela estavam secos, com os cantos avermelhados. Tragou o cigarro dela, apagando-o logo depois, e passou um dos braços por seus ombros, trazendo-a mais para perto. "Vem", disse ele, ajudando-a a se levantar. E, como se não soubesse que prendia a respiração, soltou o ar pela boca devagar. "Você está gelada. Vamos tomar um banho."

Hermione não mostrou resistência quando ele a levou para dentro de casa. Draco só esperava que, qualquer que fosse o problema, Amie estivesse bem. Trancou a porta atrás de si e, descendo a mão que estava no ombro de Hermione para sua cintura, subiu as escadas lentamente, acompanhando seu ritmo apático. Ela não o olhou sequer uma vez.

_**#**_

_Lord, can you hear me now? __Or am I lost?_

**#**

Quando chegaram ao quarto, Draco viu, sobre a cama, a roupa que ela tinha separado para jantarem. A lingerie escura que ele tiraria, após o jantar, as meias cinco oitavos que ele provavelmente deixaria em suas pernas, desesperado demais para tirá-las. Guiou Hermione para o banheiro, acendendo apenas a luz fraca sobre o espelho, que inundou o cômodo de azulejos cor de creme com uma luz amarelada.

Hermione parou, encostada a pia, e Draco sentiu impulso em beijá-la, em colocá-la sentada sobre a pia e fazer amor com ela ali mesmo, mas se conteve. Normalmente, o sexo conseguia livrar ambos de qualquer dor, porque era intenso, forte e oferecia uma sensação de proximidade que palavras nunca conseguiriam oferecer. Só que o olhar de Hermione, vazio, perdido, mostrava que ela não precisava de mais intensidade. Ela precisava de conforto, e Draco queria ser capaz de poder oferecer isso a ela. Portanto, se contentou em desfazer o laço do robe, passando a mão por dentro do tecido macio, revelando seu corpo arrepiado.

Draco aproximou-se, beijando seu ombro de leve, o que a fez acordar, porque ela respirou muito fundo. Beijou suas clavículas, deslizando a mão por sua cintura, abaixando o corpo conforme abaixava sua calcinha. Ele beijou a virilha de Hermione enquanto a calcinha saía por seus pés, beijou seu ventre, que não tivera a oportunidade de beijar quando carregou sua filha, e voltou a se levantar, beijando-lhe os lábios suavemente.

"Liga o chuveiro para a água esquentar", disse baixinho para ela, que assentiu, ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Ela se afastou para abrir o registro, e logo o silêncio foi preenchido pelo som da água caindo no piso. Draco tirou o casaco, pendurando-o atrás da porta, tirou o suéter, desabotoou a camisa, tirou os sapatos, as calças, a cueca e as meias, e ela ainda encarava a água que caía soltando o vapor quente que começava a embaçar o espelho. "Vem", segurou-a pela mão, puxando-a para dentro do box.

Hermione fechou os olhos ao molhar os cabelos e sentir a água quente atingir sua pele gelada. Ele pegou um pouco do shampoo que estava na prateleira de vidro, espalhando-o pelos fios castanhos, e massageando o couro cabeludo até formar espuma, que foi se dissolvendo conforme a água se espalhava por sua cabeça. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, ainda de olhos fechados. Draco encostou a ponta do nariz bem onde a pele estava franzida, beijando-lhe a ponte do nariz, fazendo-a sorrir de leve. Um alívio enorme preencheu sua alma.

"Me ajude aqui", ele pediu, sorrindo devagar. Hermione abriu os olhos, ainda sem encará-lo, e pegou o shampoo que ele tinha utilizado nela. Ela também espalhou shampoo por seus cabelos, as unhas irritantes que ele tanto amava acariciando devagar seu couro cabelo, e ele sentiu as pálpebras fechadas tremerem com o carinho. Seria egoísmo demais, aproveitar o carinho dela, se ela não estava bem?

Trocaram de lugar no chuveiro. Foi a vez dele sentir a cascata de água quente dissolver a espuma dos cabelos, e Hermione agora deslizava o sabonete por seus ombros, peito e abdômen. Ele pegou o sabonete das mãos dela, descendo-o por seus braços, colo, seios, por todo seu corpo.

Quando terminou, Draco passou a mão por seus cabelos longos, acariciando sua nuca, fazendo-a se aproximar dele. Ela encostou a boca no ombro dele, respirando fundo, como se quisesse provar e cheirar sua pele ao mesmo tempo, e ele precisou de muito autocontrole para não se sentir excitado demais. Abaixou a cabeça, afastando-lhe os cabelos do pescoço e enterrou o rosto ali, percebendo que nenhuma água lavaria o perfume da pele dela.

E ficaram abraçados por um tempo, em que apenas a água parecia estar entre eles, até que ela enterrou as unhas em suas omoplatas e começou a chorar.

**#**

_Love one's daughter, allow me that_

_**#**_

"Shh", Draco ajeitou a postura, abraçando-a com um pouco mais de força, enquanto ainda acariciava sua nuca. Hermione tremia e chorava, arranhando-o sem querer enquanto tentava agarrá-lo com força para não cair. Um bolo cresceu na garganta dele, enquanto tentava consolá-la sem nenhum sucesso, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos que acabara de lavar e que ainda cheiravam a shampoo de maçã. "Eu estou aqui, meu amor. Eu não vou sair daqui."

De alguma forma, isso só fez com que ela chorasse mais. Seus soluços eram desesperados e ele não sabia se era por causa da água ou do shampoo, mas os próprios olhos estavam começando a arder. "Shh", fez novamente, e deixou que chorasse até cansar, até que perdesse o fôlego, porque achava que tinham momentos em que nada além de falta de fôlego curavam.

Separou-se dela por um instante, desligando o chuveiro e pegando uma toalha fofa para enrolá-la. De alguma forma, tinha ficado ainda mais cansado, e estava começando a se preocupar de verdade, embora algo em seu estômago o lembrasse de que não devia perguntá-la nada que ela não quisesse dizer por vontade própria. Hermione parecia mais calma, apesar de ainda soluçar, e seus olhos não encontravam com os dele, por mais que ele tentasse encará-la enquanto a ajudava a se secar.

Draco vestiu-a com um roupão, enrolou-se em uma toalha, e eles saíram do banheiro e voltaram para o quarto. Draco tirou com cuidado o vestido, as meias e a lingerie da cama, abrindo espaço para que Hermione pudesse se sentar. As pontas de seus cabelos molharam os lençóis, e ela ameaçou voltar a chorar com força. Engoliu a saliva amarga acumulada na boca.

"Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu?", ele perguntou baixinho, ajoelhando aos pés da cama e passando outra toalha por suas pernas, cujas gotas deslizavam devagar pela pele branca. Ergueu os olhos para Hermione, e ela o encarou pela primeira vez desde que chegaram ali, as íris castanhas estavam afogadas em lágrimas que saíam pelo canto de seus olhos e se confundiam com as gotas remanescentes do banho.

E, após um minuto pensando se responderia à pergunta dele, ela disse, com a voz fraca, "É oito de janeiro, Draco."

**#**

_And I can't let go of your hand_

_**#**_

Foi a vez dele fechar os olhos e de suas mãos apertarem a toalha úmida. Abriu-os logo depois, e sem querer encarou a tatuagem negra em seu braço, imaginando que ela deveria estar rindo dos dois naquela tentativa de serem felizes, de _serem_, como se o tempo que passasse juntos fosse o suficiente para fechar as cicatrizes mais negras e mais profundas de suas almas. Por um segundo, quis chorar com ela, porque merecia se sentir ainda mais miserável.

Mas ele não faria isso. Não diria que ela devia seguir em frente, que devia tirar aliança velha que só forçava ainda mais a merda toda goela abaixo, que devia fazer de conta que nada estava acontecendo, afinal, oito de janeiro de 2004 deveria ser apagado da mente como qualquer quinta-feira atolada de trabalho.

Ele respirou fundo, tomando coragem. Coragem que, para ele, era uma questão muito mais de desespero do que de escolha. Mas a covardia dele já fora o suficiente, porque as mãos dele _tinham ficado limpas_, de uma maneira ou de outra e, por isso, ergueu o rosto e, com um rubor de quem faz um esforço fenomenal para empurrar um saco de cimento de um lugar a outro, encarou-a com os olhos secos e a voz firme, muito embora tremesse como um moleque por dentro.

Oito de janeiro. Que merda.

"Me desculpe", ele respirou de novo. Precisava parar de fumar. Tinha algo errado com seus pulmões. "Você quer que eu vá embora?"

Era demais. Era _demais_, aquela merda toda, há anos não sentia como se sua vida estivesse tão cansativa. Amie lhe desejando Feliz Natal com um abraço singelo, Hermione chorando pela morte de Ronald Weasley. Ele entenderia se ela quisesse que ele fosse embora, porque os dois iriam entrar em colapso, qualquer dia desses, de tanto tentar e não conseguir. Percebeu que os próprios olhos estavam cheios de água, porque com certeza ela o mandaria sair dali. Era oito de janeiro e, nesse dia, ela deveria ser de Weasley, e não de seu assassino.

"Não!", ela pareceu um pouco espantada. Draco piscou algumas vezes, sem entender quando ela levou ambas as mãos ao seu rosto úmido. Entreabriu os lábios, deixando escapar um suspiro aliviado quando ela aproximou o rosto do dele, os olhos lacrimosos fechados, e encostou sua testa na dele, tão perto que ele podia contar seus cílios se quisesse. "Não, não, você disse que não ia sair daqui, você _disse_", ela continuou, falando baixo.

Draco a beijou antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo. Ela correspondeu de imediato, agarrando seus cabelos molhados, enquanto sua língua se mexia lentamente contra a dele, e seu corpo deslizou pelo colchão até o colo dele, que a abraçou com força pela cintura.

Ela precisou quebrar o beijo para soluçar, e Draco passou a mão pelo seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas salgadas que umedeciam seus lábios. O rosto de Hermione contorceu-se entre o sorriso leve e o choro, e ele a beijou mais uma vez, porque doía demais. Doía demais.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum", afirmou, ainda entre seus lábios. Ela o abraçou, passando os braços por seu pescoço e escondendo o rosto em seu ombro. "Eu te amo", precisou completar.

Aquelas três palavras pareciam desconexas, mas, para ele, e também para ela, faziam todo o sentido. Há oito anos amava a mesma mulher, com quem cometera um erro há dez, e isso justificava perder sua mágica. Pensou, enquanto a pegava no colo e a deitava na cama, para então puxá-la para descansar os cabelos úmidos em seu peito, que não conseguia se arrepender totalmente de seus atos naquele oito de janeiro.

Porque, se houvesse Deus lá em cima – e nessas poucas horas de desespero, quando ela dormiu depois de beijar seus lábios mais cinco vezes e apoiar a perna do lado de seu quadril – Ele saberia perdoar um homem egoísta o suficiente, já que, com todo o revés, ela estava em seus braços.

E, assim que o dia oito virasse dia nove, ele teria trezentos e sessenta e quatro dias para tentar consertar tudo outra vez.

_**#**_

_Lord, can you hear me now? __Or am I lost?_

* * *

><p><strong>FIM<strong>

**Música: **Cold Water – Damien Rice

_Água fria me cerca agora  
>E tudo que eu tenho é a sua mão<br>Senhor, Você pode me ouvir agora?  
>Ou eu estou perdido?<em>

_Amar a filha de alguém  
>Permita-me isso<br>E eu não posso soltar a sua mão_

_Senhor, Você pode me ouvir agora?  
>Ou eu estou perdido?<em>

**Nota da Vick: **sim, se passa dez anos após a morte do Ron e uns dois, três anos após o fim de Halle. Essa cena é muito especial para nós duas e esperamos que vocês gostem dela tanto quanto a gente gostou. Ela é uma das razões do unseen existir (mas não pense que só vai ter cena triste por aqui...). Boa parte de vocês já leu esse primeiro Unseen no fórum 6V, numa tarefa desesperada do Projeto For The Win, mas agora vocês podem nos dizer exatamente o que acharam dele :P Já temos uns dois ou três Unseen prontos, e iremos publicando conforme a resposta de vocês. Não percam a promoção da Tia Lally lá em Story of O! :D

**Nota da Lally:** Oi pessoal! Posso ser egoísta? Uns quarenta por cento de esta cena estar aqui foi insistência minha. Originalmente, ela foi escrita para compor uma parte do 1.2, só que, enquanto a Vick surtava com tudo - ela ainda não gosta do capítulo HAHAHAH - eu achei uma das cenas mais belas que nós compusemos. Porque eu sou muito crítica, mas particularmente, essa cena é lindíssima e espero que possamos tocar o coração de vocês como o nosso também ficou apertado quando escrevemos. Quero fazer uma dedicatória também à Mismi que ajudou nesses quarenta por cento em ela estar aqui. E vamos combinar, essas ceninhas serão muito úteis, divertidas, tristes e trarão uma abrangência muito interessante para 'O' na parte em que não cabe postar na principal. Desta forma, me despeço esperando que realmente vocês amem Unseen tanto quanto amam 'O' e amaram 'Halle'. E agradeço sempre à essa loira pequenina por me privilegiar com idéias brilhantes, risadas e todas as coisas boas da vida. Mismi, creio eu, se une nesta impressão. Happy reading, guys!


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**AVISO:** Fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria.

**Nota 1: **Essa fanfic é uma série de cenas extras de **The Story of O**, coisas que aconteceram na fanfic principal mas que não estão lá porque não cabiam na storyline principal. Cada vez que eu e a Lally tivermos a epifania de uma cena linda que não dá para ser encaixada em _O_, ela será postada aqui! **The Story of O **é **continuação** de** Hallelujah**. Portanto, só leia estes extras se estiver familiarizado com ambas as histórias – que podem ser encontradas no perfil.

* * *

><p><strong>THE STORY OF O: <strong>**UNSEEN 02 – DRACO E AMIE**

**.  
><strong>

**20 de Fevereiro de 2020**

_Two ravens in the old oak tree  
>One for you and one for me<br>__And bluebells in the late December  
>I see signs now, all the time<em>

_Querido Draco,_

_Espero que esteja bem. Eu estou. Tenho muita lição, para variar um pouco. Não sei se minha mãe contou sobre o programa de tutoria para qual fui indicada. É um saco. Bom, seria pior se eu não gostasse bastante do meu tutor. Ele se chama Tony e é da Sonserina. Jim vive dizendo que todos os sonserinos são maus, mas eu não acredito nisso, é coisa de grifinório (não conte para minha mãe que disse isso!)._

_Na verdade, sei que é estranho escrever uma carta para você. Espero que não se incomode. Bom, é que eu preciso de um favor, um favor muito sério. Não sabia para quem pedir, e sei que você é uma das pessoas mais importantes na vida da minha mãe hoje em dia. Desde que você entrou na nossa vida, as coisas parecem ter melhorado. Só tenho a te agradecer por isso e acho que você não ficará ofendido com o que eu vou pedir._

_Dia primeiro de março, seria aniversário do meu pai. Aniversário de vida. Esse ano, bem como no ano passado, eu não vou poder visitar o cemitério para deixá-lo flores e conversar um pouco com ele. Minha mãe costumava ir comigo, e ano passado ela foi com a tia Ginny, mas eu gostaria de pedir que, esse ano, você a acompanhasse._

_Minha mãe fica mais forte com você, Draco. E eu preciso que ela seja forte nesses momentos, sabe?_

_É isso. Eu vou entender, se você não puder ir, porque tem um compromisso, ou porque não quer. Mas, se você for, pode levar flores brancas e amarelas? E dizer que eu o amo muito, e que sinto sua falta? E abraçar minha mãe, se ela chorar?_

_Estou com saudades de você – nos divertimos bastante naquele dia. Espero que esteja com saudades de mim._

_Com amor,_

_Amie_

* * *

><p><strong>01 de Março de 2020<strong>

_I see signs now all the time  
><em>_that you're not dead, you're sleeping  
>I believe in anything<br>that brings you back home to me_

Eram cinco e vinte e cinco de uma quarta-feira quando ele avisou a secretária que precisava ir embora mais cedo. O seu dia, que geralmente era atribulado com reuniões, pessoas entrando e saindo de seu escritório, pensamentos assassinos, seis copos descartáveis de café e nove cigarros – é, pois é – acabaria, em pleno meio da semana, antes das seis da tarde.

Fazia sol em Londres, uma das primeiras vezes do ano em que o céu estava limpo. Os termômetros ainda marcavam temperaturas muito baixas, e o trânsito na Brixton Road estava uma merda. Fazia muitos anos que Draco não fazia aquele caminho. Na época, quando precisava pegar 53464 na King's Cross em direção a West Norwood, por volta das duas da tarde, o trajeto demorava em torno de trinta minutos. Ele normalmente dormia durante o tempo todo, sentindo dor de cabeça, sentindo enjôo, sentindo a mágica se dissolvendo em seu sangue, como se fosse muito fácil arrancá-la dali, impedido de se aproximar de Hermione, impedido de se aproximar de Amie.

As coisas mudaram. Não estava mais de ônibus, não estava mais adormecido, não ia mais a King's Cross. Fizera amor com Hermione há dois dias, durante muitas horas, e ainda sentia seu perfume sob as narinas. Podia se aproximar de Amie; podia fazer-lhe promessas e podia mentir olhando em seus olhos, tão iguais aos dele. A única coisa que não mudara era o enjôo e a dor de cabeça. Aquela vontade de vomitar, tão constante em sua vida, que parecia piorar em momentos como aquele.

Durante seis anos a fio, Draco visitara o cemitério de West Norwood todos os dias. Passava de três a quatro horas no banco em frente à lápide, entre números e exatidão, olhando de quando em quando para o nome gravado na pedra, sem saber direito porque estava ali. E então, numa daquelas seis mil e cinqüenta e uma horas, ele viu sua filha pela primeira vez e entendeu tudo.

Era por isso, então, que estava voltando, após outros seis anos sem pôr os pés no gramado bem cuidado.

Passou pelos portões de ferro, cuja tinta marrom descascava ainda mais do que há seis anos. Estacionou ao lado da casa do administrador, e acendeu o décimo cigarro assim que saiu do carro. Seria impossível fazer aquilo sem uma boa dose de nicotina nos pulmões.

Tanta coisa tinha acontecido naquele cemitério. Entre aquelas lápides, Draco tinha aprendido a aceitar sua nova condição, mesmo que parcialmente. Tinha feito amizade com os números, tinha se apaixonado por eles, tinha tomado decisões importante e outras nem tão importantes assim. Tinha conhecido Nicky, tão parecida com Pansy Parkinson quando esta ainda trazia sentido para sua vida, e isso o fizera perceber como não havia possibilidade de alguém arrancar Hermione de sua alma. Arrancariam a magia, arrancariam o sangue e todo o resto, mas não arrancariam Hermione.

E poderiam até ter arrancado Amie, se ali ela não tivesse sentado ao seu lado, se apresentado e dito que nunca iria se esquecer dele – mesmo que tivesse se esquecido.

O misto de aversão e simpatia pelo lugar era o que mais causava estranhamento. O cigarro já estava no fim quando ele finalmente chegou ao banco, tamanha a vontade com que tragava. Tacou a guimba no gramado, pisando para apagar os últimos suspiros da brasa e, afrouxando a gravata, se sentou.

Observar de novo o nome gravado na lápide era como sentir novamente o gosto acre da poção contra sua língua. Era insensível a algumas poções, como aquela do sono sem sonho, à qual descobrira resistência durante a guerra, quando queria dormir e não ter pesadelos com relâmpagos verdes e cheiro de sangue. Mas a poção que Marris lhe servira durante sete anos, bem, a aquela ele se achava sensível demais, tanto que só de pensar no gosto sentia ainda mais enjôo, como se estivessem deslocando os seus órgãos dentro sua caixa torácica.

Respirou fundo. Era tão irônico que aquele cemitério lhe trouxesse clareza para a mente. Observou a data ao lado de uma pequena estrela – 01.03.1980, e a data ao lado de uma pequena cruz, 08.01.2004. Achou um pouco injusto, de repente, mesmo que estivesse pouco se fodendo com as injustiças da vida, que Weasley tivesse vivido apenas vinte e quatro anos. Lembrou-se de oito de janeiro daquele mesmo ano, em como Hermione tremia até adormecer, e continuou respirando fundo, sentindo a saliva salgar e salgar, até que percebeu que precisaria vomitar logo menos.

Encontrando algum senso distorcido de respeito, Draco se levantou e procurou uma lixeira. E assim que encontrou, sentindo-se mais pálido do que nunca, vomitou tudo, segurando as bordas da lata que estava cheia de buquês mortos de flores e papéis de bala. Ele poderia ter vomitado no chão, afinal, como fizera no dia em que o matou, o vinho barato que agia como a poção do sono a qual era insensível, misturado à bile e à falta de alimentação. Mas devia alguma coisa àquele filho da puta que estava enterrado, por mais que não dissesse em voz alta. A sua menina, de olhos cinzentos iguais aos seus, que odiava a tutoria e simpatizava com um sonserino, contrariando a opinião de um Potter, só existia porque _ele_ estava à sete palmos embaixo do chão. E, porra, não custava mostrar respeito por isso.

Mais calmo, após enxugar a boca e respirar muitas vezes, voltou ao banco e olhou o buquê que comprara na entrada do cemitério, exatamente de acordo com as instruções que Amie lhe dera. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso com os olhos, ainda que a expressão fosse um misto de nojo e angústia, causados pelo gosto azedo na parte de trás de sua língua. Suspirando, levantou-se. Com toda a sua covardia, era hora de honrar seus compromissos.

À _sua filha_ ele fazia questão de honrar.

Depositou o buquê, meio sem jeito, sobre a grama na frente da lápide. Era a primeira vez que trazia flores, embora tivesse pensado em fazer isso muitas vezes. Achava cara de pau demais. Sempre ignorara a presença de Weasley por ali, embora ele tivesse se tornado seu melhor amigo ao longo dos anos, porque era onde gostava de ir quando não entrar na Plataforma 9 e ½ machucava mais do que o normal. Mesmo assim, nunca tinha conversado com ele, como estava prestes a fazer.

"Se aquela história de se revirar no túmulo for verdade, é o que você está fazendo agora," começou, em voz baixa, sentindo-se um idiota, por um momento. O estômago ainda estava pesado, tão pesado quanto o pergaminho em seu bolso com a letra de sua filha. "É o que o meu pai está fazendo também. Eu não vim aqui pedir perdão, nem nada do tipo. Vim porque temos algo em comum. A Amie. Que é minha filha com Hermione. Bom, tecnicamente, ela é _sua _filha com Hermione. E é mais simples do que parece ser."

Respirou fundo antes de continuar. Nada havia mudado na lápide de Weasley, e Draco sabia que aquele não seria um diálogo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo-os gelados por causa do vento frio.

"A Hermione é forte. Ela... Ela é, sei lá. Forte, corajosa. Ela enfrenta a situação. Ela enfrenta o peso nos ombros, e eu não posso te pedir perdão por nada, Weasley, porque eu a amo. Eu a amo de uma maneira que me faria fazer qualquer coisa por ela. Eu sei que você entende. Mas a Hermione não sabia se a Amie seria forte desse jeito, entende? Ela tentou protegê-la. Ela quis que você fosse o pai dela, porque você era _bom_. Teve umas idéias idiotas, era pobre e burro, mas era bom. Ela queria um pai bom, que fosse ensinar valores bons se estivesse presente. Porque se o pai fosse bom, não tinha importância se ele não estava lá, não ia doer tanto. Eu entendo, sabe? Eu odeio a mentira, mas eu a compreendo muito bem."

"Não, Weasley. Eu não odeio a mentira. Às vezes, eu queria que ela fosse verdade, porque aí ficaria mais fácil."

"Mas, agora isso não vem ao caso. O importante é que... Bom. A Amie, que é _nossa_ filha, pediu para que eu viesse até aqui. Ela sempre vem. Se você está em algum lugar olhando, você sabe disso. Ela está sempre falando de você, de um jeito ou de outro. E ela te ama. Te ama como deveria me amar, se eu fosse pai dela como você é. Se eu estou em condições de pedir alguma coisa, eu só peço que você não a culpe pelas merdas no meio do caminho. Ela não tem culpa – a culpa é toda minha, e eu admito. Nunca deixarei de admitir. Ela seria sua filha se eu não o tivesse matado. Ela não teria os olhos cinza, ela não seria ligeiramente irônica, e nem estaria na Corvinal, mas ela seria sua."

"E ela sente sua falta, sabe? Todo mundo sente, para falar a verdade. A sua irmã é uma das únicas pessoas que me olha como se olha um igual, mas isso não significa que não sinta sua falta toda vez que olha para as sardas dos filhos. Potter nem olha na minha cara – não faz diferença, nem quero que olhe, mas eu sei que ele luta consigo mesmo na vontade de querer me matar por ter te matado, e na vontade de deixar que Hermione seja feliz. Às vezes eu acho que ele não a perdoa também, por me amar, e ele não entende que ela ainda te ama, mesmo com tudo que aconteceu. Porque ela te ama, Weasley. Ama porque você a faria feliz e isso tudo foi interrompido. Aí ela finge que nada mudou. Hermione usa aquela aliança que você deu para ela, mas ela usa no dedo esquerdo, como se vocês fossem casados. Ela me diz que fazia isso para sustentar as mentiras que contava para Amie no começo, mas eu sei que não é bem assim. Ela usa a aliança para se sentir mais perto de você, e eu juro Weasley, que isso me dá vontade de enforcar alguém, porque a impede de ser completamente _minha_, mas seria o cúmulo da hipocrisia, não é? Pedi-la para se esquecer?"

"Ela não vai se esquecer. Ela vai continuar com a aliança, e vai continuar chorando, de vez em quando, porque a Amie diz que a mãe fica mais forte ao meu lado, mas eu não acho que isso seja verdade. E, por isso, eu vou engolir tudo e esquecer esse enjôo constante para conseguir transferir alguma força para ela. Eu vou abraçá-la todas as vezes que ela chorar, e vou tentar fazer valer à pena. Eu vou dar espaço quando ela precisar. E... Um dia, quem sabe, ela possa realmente ser mais forte ao meu lado."

Seria mais fácil acreditar em Deus. Ele poderia rezar um Pai Nosso, completar a oração que aquele enterrado não tinha completado, poderia pedir que os anjos o protegessem como não tinham protegido no dia oito de janeiro, poderia pedir que Deus resguardasse sua alma e poderia pedir perdão pelos pecados que ainda viria cometer. Poderia pedir que a alma de Weasley olhasse pelo bem-estar de Amie, mesmo sem a garantia de saber se ele a odiaria se soubesse de sua existência.

Mas Draco não acreditava em porra nenhuma e todos esses futuros do pretérito não serviriam para nada, naquele momento. Sentiu que o nariz estava incomodando, coçou a ponta do mesmo de leve e fungou. Queria fumar mais um cigarro, mas tentava não passar dos dez, e o gosto de vômito na língua não pedia que o estômago fosse ainda mais incomodado.

Encarou por mais cinco minutos a lápide de pedra, agora adornada pelo buquê de rosas brancas e amarelas. Pronto. Não tinha mais dívidas a pagar. Colocando a mão no bolso da calça, tirou de lá o aparelho celular e procurou o seu número na lista de contatos, aquele que só tinha utilizado uma vez, antes do Natal, para avisar que já estava chegando para buscá-la.

_Eu fiz o que você pediu_, ele escreveu na mensagem de texto, sentindo os dedos muito mais trêmulos do que gostaria que estivessem. Assim que recebeu a confirmação de envio, Draco guardou o celular e buscou o maço de cigarros. Foda-se o estômago, a vida era assim mesmo. Não viera pedir perdão e não pediria. A Weasley, ele só desejava a paz que não tinha todos os dias.

O celular vibrou em resposta mais cedo que o esperado.

_Obrigada. De verdade._

Ou a paz que poderia vir a ter.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM<strong>

**Música: **Signs – Bloc Party  
><em>Dois corvos na velha árvore de carvalho<br>Um para você e um para mim  
>Campânulas no final de Dezembro<br>Eu vejo sinais, agora, todo o tempo_

_Eu vejo sinais, agora, todo o tempo  
>De que você não está morto, e sim dormindo<br>Eu acredito em qualquer coisa  
>Que traga você de volta para casa<em>

**Nota da Vick: **oi gente! Sei que estamos meio atrasados em relação ao capítulo 1.5 de "O", e por isso estamos publicando um unseen para vocês! Continua num climinha meio triste e notei que o Ron é uma constante desses unseen até agora, mas logo publicaremos coisas diferentes! Eu gosto muito dessa cena. Ela me dá uma dor enorme. Essa música também é muito linda. Acho que ela explica muito da relação Ron/Amie/Draco (e Hermione). Bom, no mais, obrigada pela paciência e espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu!

Ah! Para quem imaginou o que a Amie estava "agradecendo" ao Draco na cena da ressonância – "Ela talvez viesse, por obrigação, para retribuir o favor do último primeiro de Março," – era disso que estávamos falando!

Obrigada por tudo, gente, vocês são lindos!

**Nota da Lally: **Olá queridos! Estão com saudades? Nós também de vocês. Posso pegar boa parte da culpa, o escritório esteve bastante agitado essas últimas semanas! De qualquer sorte, espero que gostem. E não pensem que vai ser só coisas melancólicas aqui, teremos outras cenas interessantes também. Já participaram da promoção de 'O'? Não? Então vão lá, leiam o capítulo 4 e vejam a minha nota. Ainda dá tempo! Obrigada pelo carinho de sempre, aguardamos a opinião de vocês para podermos continuar melhorando. Beijos enormes!


	3. Chapter 3

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**AVISO:** Fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria.

**Nota:** Essa fanfic é uma série de cenas extras de **The Story of O**, coisas que aconteceram na fanfic principal, mas que não estão lá porque não cabiam na storyline principal. Cada vez que eu e a Lally tivermos a epifania de uma cena linda que não dá para ser encaixada em O, ela será postada aqui! **The Story of** **O** é **continuação** de **Hallelujah**. Portanto, só leia estes extras se estiver familiarizado com ambas as histórias – que podem ser encontradas no perfil.

* * *

><p><strong>THE STORY OF O: UNSEEN 03 – RON E HERMIONE<strong>

**#**

_Car is parked, bags are packed.  
>But what kind of heart doesn't look back?<em>

**#**

Hermione estava grávida de oito meses quando decidiu que queria se mudar de Londres. A capital era barulhenta demais, poluída demais, e ela sempre desejara criar um filho com tranquilidade, sem tanta chuva, sem tantos carros e buzinas e propagandas. Queria que a menina – _Amie_, ela acabara de decidir – crescesse sob a luz acolhedora do sol e respirando a umidade salgada que vinha do mar. Escolhera Whitby ao acaso, abrindo um atlas numa livraria do Beco Diagonal e observando os pontos favoritos dos bruxos no litoral britânico.

Seus pais foram contra. Disseram que, após um mês, ela nunca mais colocaria os pés na areia. Que a maresia corroeria as persianas, os móveis, o papel de parede, e que ela poderia achar que redecorar tudo seria divertido, mas após a terceira vez que tivesse que trocar os artefatos, estaria amaldiçoando o dia em que colocara os pés para fora da cidade grande.

Não os deu ouvidos. Hermione nunca fora de seguir seus conselhos. Considerava-se sensata o suficiente para tomar as próprias decisões e, apesar de amá-los muito e respeitá-los ainda mais, havia certas coisas que seus pais nunca compreenderiam.

Conseguiu rapidamente uma casa na cidadezinha. Ela era de frente para o mar e pertencera a uma senhora que não estava bem o suficiente para continuar morando sozinha. Depois disso, conversou com o administrador de seu prédio, dizendo que queria alugar o apartamento. Ele encontrou um inquilino rapidamente – havia _fila de espera_ para aquele ponto na cidade, segundo ele – um bruxo de uns vinte anos que acabara de ingressar no Ministério e que estava disposto a pagar bem.

Assim que deu adeus ao apartamento na Queen Anne Street, Hermione sentiu-se bem. Achou que estava dando um grande passo na vida. Escolhera aquele apartamento no fim da Guerra, quando ela e Ron, num desses impulsos malucos que ele era capaz de despertar nela, pressentiram que se não continuassem morando juntos, não passariam tempo o suficiente juntos. Todas as economias deles tinham sido gastas naqueles sessenta metros quadrados em Paddington, o que obrigou que a decoração fosse _minimalista _– Ron costumava brincar – já que não tinham um centavo para gastar em móveis. Havia um sofá que estava naquele balcão cheio de tranqueira, n'A Toca, um fogão velho do qual Lupin queria se desfazer, uma geladeira que sua mãe lhe comprara, e a cama e os armários já estavam lá. O suficiente para duas pessoas que não precisavam de muito mais do que uma a outra.

A casa em Whitby, por outro lado, era diferente. Completamente diferente. Ela era grande, bonita, extremamente bem decorada. Refletia seu sucesso como profissional e como mulher independente. O quarto de Amie fora escolhido a dedo, como o de uma princesa, pois ela teria tudo de melhor. Ela não tinha culpa de nada, e aquele era um lugar de recomeços. Aprenderia ali a ser mãe. Seria a melhor mãe do mundo e, muito embora as feridas ainda estivessem abertas, achava que estar longe de Londres e das memórias auxiliariam na cicatrização.

Mas não foi bem assim. O _recomeço_ se transformou em _retrocesso_, em algum momento. Amie nasceu em Agosto. Era uma quarta-feira e o sol brilhava no céu. A menina era linda e saudável – tinha o formato de seus olhos e seus cílios longos, bochechas grandes e lábios finos. Abriu os olhos enquanto mamava, e eles eram cinzentos como uma tempestade de verão. Harry estava lá, Ginny estava lá, seus pais estavam lá, _estava todo mundo lá_, e de repente Hermione se viu presa num turbilhão de hormônios e lembranças que a machucaram tanto. _Tanto_.

Estava _fraca_ e _cansada_. Não tinha _como_ cuidar daquele bebê. Suas mãos tremiam quando a segurava no colo e, muito embora Amie fosse comportada e quieta, Hermione chorava o tempo inteiro, mesmo que ninguém estivesse vendo. Mas eles estavam vendo. Voltou a ter pesadelos com Ron, ainda na cama do hospital, nos quais ele sufocava sua menina no próprio sangue, enquanto Draco assistia tudo com um cálice de vinho nas mãos.

_Depressão pós-parto._ Foi o que o medibruxo disse a ela. Seu lado profissional concordou com o diagnóstico dele, e ela aceitou tratar-se. Pediu a Ginny que ficasse com ela na casa em Whitby por uns tempos, para ajudar com Amie, enquanto precisava tomar os remédios. Ginny aceitou. Treinaria para quando Jim nascesse. Harry ficava por lá quase o tempo todo também, mas não importava. Duas pílulas antidepressivas – onde a medicina bruxa e trouxa se encontravam – por dia e meio frasco de poção do sono-sem-sonho faziam com que ela dormisse o dia inteiro, acordando apenas para dar de mamar a Amie e sentir nojo de si mesma por ter trazido ao mundo alguém com os olhos de Draco Malfoy.

Lá para Outubro já estava esfriando, mesmo no litoral. O medibruxo diminuiu a medicação, e sua mãe veio substituir a companhia de Harry e Ginny, que daria à luz em pouco tempo. Segundo Jean Granger, Amie era muito tranquila, muito mais tranquila do que a própria Hermione quando bebê, e estava se desenvolvendo bem. Foi numa conversa com a mãe, nesse período em que pegava a filha no colo apenas duas vezes por dia – a depressão nunca iria passar, pelo jeito – que tomou outra decisão que mudaria tudo pela frente.

"Acha que não a ama?", Jean Granger perguntou no exato momento em que Hermione acabara de dar de mamar à Amie, e já passava o bebê para os braços da mãe. O questionamento a chocou. Era _óbvio_ que a amava. Só não gostava daqueles olhos enormes e cinzentos observando-lhe o tempo inteiro, como um lembrete eterno de todos os seus erros. Encolheu-se na poltrona e não conseguiu responder. "O pai nunca veio vê-la?"

Desviou o olhar, porque sua mãe sabia tanto, e tão pouco, ao mesmo tempo.

"E nem virá", ela respondeu, amargamente. Porque ela o odiava, naquela época. _Assassino_, era o que ele era. Nada além de um assassino sem escrúpulos, sem coração, que merecia tudo de pior naquele mundo. "Isso tudo foi um erro. Eu e esse _homem_, e a Amie. Um erro que só poderia ser reparado se eu voltasse no tempo e impedisse que Ron saísse de casa naquela noite."

"E isso não é possível? Para gente que faz magia?"

Era. Era possível. Voltar no tempo. Ela estudara mais do que devia num dia só, ela salvara duas vidas inocentes – Sirius e Bicuço – e auxiliara Harry salvar a si mesmo. Mas eram três horas, e não _anos_. Não tivera que encarar a si mesma e explicar que, se Ron saísse de casa naquele oito de janeiro, ele seria morto, e alguns anos depois ela teria uma filha com seu assassino. Soava quase ridículo.

"Não é bem assim, mamãe."

_Mamãe._ Amie ainda não falava, mas já a olhava como se estivesse pensando nessa palavra, e imaginando porque a mulher que via não combinava com seu significado. E doía tanto, não se sentir bem por ser mãe. Não se sentir _feliz_ com o fato de que havia alguém no mundo completamente dependente dela, alguém que carregara por nove meses dentro de si, alguém que a amaria incondicionalmente, se ela assim permitisse. Ela queria tanto permitir que Amie a amasse daquela forma.

"Você se tortura por causa de Ron", Jean comentou, após alguns segundos de silêncio. "Porque queria que essa menina fosse filha dele, e sente que o traiu por ter realizado isso com outra pessoa. Mas não adianta pensar nisso agora, meu bem. Amie precisa de você. E, ao invés de ver nela _um erro_, por que você não vê a possibilidade de criar alguém que Ron amaria, se estivesse aqui?"

Hermione resolveu caminhar na praia, naquela noite, mesmo que estivesse frio. Sua mãe e Amie há muito tinham dormido, mas com a diminuição dos remédios, uma insônia chata vinha sendo frequente. A areia estava gelada. Perguntou-se, com os olhos presos no infinito azul escuro do mar, se conseguiria _ser mãe_ da filha de Draco Malfoy, quando tudo que tinha desejado na vida era _ser mãe_ da filha de Ronald Weasley.

**#**

_At the comfortable glow from the porch,  
>the one I will still call yours.<em>

**#**

"Mas e quando ela crescer?", Harry perguntou, com as sobrancelhas escuras franzidas, quando ela lhe contou a decisão que tomara. Amie, no colo do padrinho, já emitia gorjeios e levava a mão à boca, sujando a bochecha toda de baba. "Quer dizer, ela saberá fazer contas, um dia."

"Por incrível que pareça, quero me preocupar com isso depois. Se Amie vai crescer sem pai, Harry, que seja por um motivo bom. Um dia eu vou dizer a verdade a ela, e ela fará o que quiser com o que souber, mas por enquanto...", mordeu o lábio, olhando rapidamente para o bebê de olhos cinzentos que descobria o mundo tão rapidamente. "Eu preciso poder me doar a ela, Harry. E se eu não... _Mentir_, isso vai ser impossível."

"Hermione... Isso nunca vai mudar o fato que..."

"_Eu sei_ que não. Mas eu quero que ela seja filha de Ron. Eu quero que ela cresça pensando que seu pai era um homem bom, um herói, que a ensinaria coisas boas e que brincaria com ela no parque nos domingos. Eu não quero que ela seja filha de um assassino, Harry, pelo menos não enquanto ela ainda pode sonhar que o mundo é um lugar bom."

E não era como se Harry também não quisesse isso, no fundo, então ele a apoiara, como era de se esperar. Conversara com Ginny e os outros Weasley, explicara a situação. O Sr. Weasley foi o único que realmente a compreendeu. Ele a abraçou longamente e disse que trataria Amie como a neta que deveria ter tido, e Hermione chorou por muito tempo naquele abraço, simplesmente por sentir o cheiro amadeirado do suéter de lã contra o nariz.

**#**

_All those words come undone,  
>and I am not the only one.<em>

**#**

E durante seis anos, aquela decisão fora a melhor que tomou em muito tempo. Amie foi acolhida pelos Weasley, mesmo que eles não tratassem Hermione tão bem quanto antes. Pelo menos à menina davam todo o amor e carinho que ela mesma não conseguia dar, às vezes. Os Potter eram impecáveis. Hermione aproveitava o tempo em que passavam com a afilhada para afogar-se na própria dor.

A _depressão pós-parto_ não era _pós-parto_. Ela sabia bem disso. Se parasse para analisar seu próprio quadro, perceberia que estava afundada em tristeza e em autocomiseração desde 2004, quando Ron morrera. Nunca sentira _felicidade_ em mais nada e apenas buscava mecanismos de autoflagelamento para poder justificar a própria dor.

Draco fora um desses mecanismos. Uma arma de autodestruição, mesmo que inconsciente. E uma arma _muito_ eficiente. Ele terminara de derrubar tudo que já estava em frangalhos dentro dela. Ele a fizera _sentir_ novamente, mas isso não era necessariamente bom. Ele a tirara da apatia e a enfiara num turbilhão de sentimentos confusos que não seria saudável nem mesmo para a mente mais sana de todas.

Mas seis anos de distanciamento, alguns cigarros e fingir que levara a vida que deveria ter levado, ajudaram na sua higiene mental. Poderia considerar que as coisas tinham voltado para os eixos, mesmo que de vez em quando ainda fosse difícil. Amie amava como pai o herói – não o assassino – e Hermione finalmente cumpria seu papel de mãe. Dormiam na mesma cama, assistiam desenhos animados, tomavam chá de morango, faziam as lições. Continuavam indo à praia e construindo castelos de areia.

Até que em Abril, como uma onda, ele surgiu em sua varanda e destruiu todos eles.

**#**

_Facing the ghosts that decide  
>If the fire inside still burns.<em>

**#**

Amie não cumprimentou os Potter na Plataforma 9 e ½. Ainda estava chateada com Jim e não tinha lá muitas cerimônias com os padrinhos. Deu um beijo rápido na mãe e entrou no Expresso de Hogwarts sem demonstrar a empolgação natural. Harry veio perguntar-lhe o que havia de errado, mas não parecia preocupado. Bem como ela pensara na noite anterior, achava que as brigas de Amie e Jim eram demasiadamente parecidas com as deles próprios quando crianças. Tudo ficaria bem, eventualmente.

Draco a mandou uma mensagem no celular perguntando de Amie, na parte da tarde, e isso fez o estômago de Hermione revirar. A relação deles – dos _três_, na realidade – atingira um nível saudável, naquelas férias, algo que ela imaginaria impossível se a perguntassem há alguns anos.

A verdade não podia vir à tona, não agora. Saber que Draco era seu pai talvez não fosse o maior problema de todos. O maior problema seria entender porque Ron _não era _seu pai, e porque todos em sua volta tinham mentido para ela. Isso seria impossível de explicar sem todos os detalhes. E os detalhes destruiriam tudo, novamente.

Na noite de sete de janeiro, Hermione voltou à praia. Tinha a impressão de que todas as decisões que tomara sentada sobre a areia gelada tinham, de uma forma ou de outra, sido as mais certas. Ou as mais erradas. Dependia muito do ponto de vista.

Seria impossível que Jim e Amie simplesmente se esquecessem daquela briga, uma vez em Hogwarts. Ele descobrira alguma coisa e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, contaria para ela com detalhes. Amie era ingênua, mas não era burra, e logo faria as relações. Havia um único jeito de retardar aquela descoberta, era _terrível_, mas ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

Sentada na areia, abraçou os joelhos. Janeiro era sempre o mês mais frio de todos em Whitby, muito embora não estivesse nevando. O céu estava limpo, quase negro, e a lua cheia impedia que as estrelas fizessem sua aparição. O vento não estava tão forte e as ondas não atingiam nem metade da faixa de areia grossa.

Amie tinha treze anos. Faria catorze em alguns meses. Sorriu de leve ao encarar o oceano escuro. Com catorze anos, Hermione sabia muito bem o que queria da vida. O que ela queria já tinha quase um e setenta, mesmo sendo tão novo, os olhos mais azuis do mundo e os cabelos flamejantes. Ele era um _idiota_, ele era irritante, ele olhava para todas as direções menos para ela, mas era só ele sorrir que tudo era perdoado.

Logo seria meia-noite. Segundo a autópsia – a _oficial_, aquela que Cormac McLaggen tinha _inventado_ – Ron morrera por volta da uma da manhã. Naquela hora, então – como diria a autópsia _real_ – ainda era torturado por Draco e Nott, tentando compreender as razões pelas quais estava ali, aguentando toda a dor e pensando em todos os próprios erros.

Sentiu os olhos castanhos úmidos. Fazia dezessete anos e algumas horas que ela o vira _vivo_ pela última vez.

**#**

_All I have, all I need  
>He's the air I would kill to breathe<em>

**#**

"Você está quieto", Hermione comentou, sentando-se sobre as pernas dele. Havia espaço o suficiente no sofá para ela, mas de alguma forma, não era o suficiente. Se sentasse ao lado dele, ficaria muito longe.

Ron a segurou pela cintura e deixou O Profeta Diário de lado. Sorriu de leve, apoiando a boca em seu ombro e a trazendo mais para perto de si, em seu colo. Realmente, estava muito quieto. Desde o ano novo que ela vinha percebendo certo desânimo, demasiado silêncio. Perguntava-se, às vezes, se ele tinha se arrependido de pedi-la em casamento.

"Estou cansado, eu acho. Não consigo ficar tranquilo com esse bando de Comensais ainda à solta", ele respirou fundo contra sua pele. Hermione o conhecia bem demais e sabia que havia alguma coisa que ele não estava contando. Mas Ron perdera pessoas demais e ela não queria questioná-lo. "Hoje mesmo precisarei ir ao Ministério, lá para as dez. Kingsley quer todos nós por lá."

Ela deslizou a mão por seu rosto sardento. "Logo vai acabar, não vai?", encostou a testa na dele. Ron sorriu de leve, fechando os olhos. Podia contar todos os cílios dele, se quisesse. "Faltam poucos para serem presos, os mais perigosos já estão em Azkaban, ou mortos. Harry está bem. Nós estamos vivos. Você só tem que aguentar mais um pouquinho."

Ele respirou fundo, concordando com a cabeça. Ron tinha lutado _tanto_ naquela guerra. Talvez seus ombros nunca perdessem aquela tensão toda. Ele provavelmente nunca superaria a morte da mãe. Encontrar A Toca sob a Marca Negra era uma imagem que o perseguiria em todos os seus pesadelos, e mesmo assim, mesmo com todas as adversidades, ele nunca desistira. Hermione o admirava por isso. Eles tinham passado fome, frio, dificuldades sem tamanho, mas ele nunca deixara de sorrir no final do dia. Ele era seu herói, e sempre seria.

Os lábios dele encontraram os dela sem muitas cerimônias, se partindo, a língua deslizando contra a dela naquele ritmo que já estavam habituados. Ron encaixou um dos braços sob os joelhos dela, erguendo-a no colo, e eles ainda estavam se beijando quando ele a deitou na cama, deixando o corpo pesar sobre o dela por um momento.

Sentiu o coração disparado enquanto ele separava a boca da sua para descê-la por seu pescoço, as mãos encontrando caminho pelo seu corpo, abrindo sua calça jeans, o botão primeiro, depois o zíper, os dedos descendo por seu abdômen trêmulo até o elástico da calcinha, e daí para baixo.

Ron não foi seu primeiro homem. Aos quinze anos, passara um breve período na Bulgária, junto a Viktor, e tomara uma decisão bastante racional ao deixar que sua primeira vez fosse com ele, mas Ron fora o primeiro que a fizera _sentir_ alguma coisa. E ela só podia desconfiar que fosse porque ela o amava mais do que poderia amar alguém naquela vida.

"Você gosta?", ele perguntou baixinho contra seu pescoço, raspando os dentes por ali de leve, enquanto introduzia um dos dedos nela, gentilmente. O gemido em resposta o fez sorrir, e ela abriu os olhos apenas para poder vê-lo sorrindo.

"Você sabe que sim...", respondeu numa timidez um pouco falsa, levando a mão à própria blusa, desabotoando-a lentamente. Ron ergueu a cabeça para observá-la revelando a pele sob o tecido. Seus olhos azuis perderam-se dentro de seu sutiã branco e ele mordeu os lábios, trazendo ambas as mãos para seus seios, estimulando-os com as palmas. Hermione fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás, e sentiu um arrepio forte subir por sua espinha quando ele levou a boca ao um dos mamilos.

"Eu poderia fazer isso o dia inteiro", ele comentou baixinho, deslizando a língua por seu seio, e depois pelo outro. Hermione sentia o corpo todo arrepiado e um pouco trêmulo. Poderia se acostumar com ele beijando aquela região o dia inteiro, também. Entremeou os dedos nos cabelos ruivos e finos, puxando-os de leve, enquanto desejou secretamente que ele resolvesse descer a boca um pouco mais. Ergueu um pouco o quadril para demonstrar essa vontade.

Ron sorriu novamente, afastando-se por um momento, tirando a própria camiseta. Seus ombros eram largos, muito embora ele fosse magro o suficiente para ser definido, e havia centenas de sardinhas espalhadas por sua pele clara. Ele encaixou as mãos no cós de sua calça, puxando-a por suas pernas, os músculos do braço e peito contraindo-se com o movimento. Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro leve de admiração e vontade quando ele voltou a debruçar-se por cima dela.

"Me beija", ela pediu, colando a boca na dele sem esperar resposta, deslizando as unhas devagar por seu tronco, as línguas se movimentando em sincronia. Ele suspirou dentro de seus lábios, deixando o corpo pesar ainda mais sobre o dela. Hermione queria sorrir, mas ele permaneceu sério, roçando a boca na dela enquanto uma de suas mãos afastava-lhe os cabelos castanhos do rosto.

"Eu te amo", ele disse, o azul se encontrando diretamente dentro do castanho. Hermione respirou fundo, segurando o sorriso, porque ele estava tão sério, e a olhava tão profundamente, que seria um desperdício esticar os lábios. "Desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez e até o momento em que eu te ver pela última. Você sabe disso, não sabe?"

Passou a mão pelo rosto dele, o indicador demorando-se em seus lábios. Beijou-o novamente, como se aquilo fosse resposta suficiente, porque ele também deveria saber o quanto ela o amava, mas se soubesse que aquela seria sua última chance, Hermione provavelmente teria dito alguma coisa.

**#**

_Holds my heart in his hands  
>Still I'm searching for something<em>

**#**

Eles fizeram amor até às nove da noite. Ela adormecera antes que pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo e ele beijara seu pescoço, dizendo que voltaria logo. De bruços na cama, abraçada ao travesseiro com o cheiro dele, e semicoberta pelo lençol, Hermione não sentiu vontade de se mexer ou de falar alguma coisa que não fosse _"ok"_.

Ron tomou banho, deixou as roupas emboladas sobre a pia, como de costume, e largou a toalha molhada no encosto da poltrona da sala, como de costume. Tomou uma garrafinha de cerveja amanteigada, deixou-a sobre o balcão da cozinha, e levou a cópia das chaves.

Ou talvez tivesse se esquecido das chaves, porque já passava das cinco da manhã quando tocou a campainha. Ou pelo menos foi o que sua mente sonolenta constatou, quando se levantou, colocando o robe e os chinelos, e esfregando os olhos antes de abrir a porta para ele.

"Por que você demorou tan..."

"Srta. Granger?", Kingsley Shacklebolt estava vestido com uma pesada capa de veludo negro, ao invés de suas tradicionais roupas coloridas, e seus olhos pareciam feitos de chumbo fundido. O sono passou na hora e Hermione sentiu o estômago sumir de dentro de seu corpo, de repente. "Preciso que você me acompanhe."

_**#**_

_Out of breath, I'm left hoping someday  
>I'll breathe again<em>

**#**

Olhando para o mar, dezessete anos depois, Hermione de nada novo conseguia lembrar. A manhã de oito de janeiro de 2004 vinha em flashes. O carro do Ministério que cheirava a charuto velho; o metal frio e prateado do corrimão do hospital; Cormac McLaggen trajando seu jaleco; os ombros curvados e trêmulos do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu; a mão fina de Ginny em seu braço; o choro longo do Sr. Weasley; e o rosto dele. Pálido, feito cera, os olhos fechados, nada além dos cabelos de fogo colorindo a foto em preto-e-branco.

Depois disso, havia apenas a escuridão.

Do dia nove, lembrava-se menos ainda. Havia sol entrando pelas cortinas da casa de Harry, e talvez nada daquilo fosse real, porque ela tremia de frio. Tremeu por umas doze horas seguidas, sem conseguir dormir, ou ficar acordada, ou engolir, ou _viver_. Harry a obrigou a beber um pouco de chá, que ela vomitou no lençol mesmo, sem cerimônias. Ele disse alguma coisa sobre _autópsia_ e _roupa_ e _amanhã_, mas talvez ele nem existisse.

No dia dez, ele foi vestido com os trajes de auror, num rico veludo púrpura, tão escuro que poderia ser dado como negro, conforme a luz. Sua varinha foi depositada em seu peito – trinta e cinco centímetros e meio, salgueiro, contendo um fio de cauda de unicórnio – e seus cabelos penteados para trás, da forma que ela gostava que ele usasse. Ela o beijou nos lábios gelados, incapaz de falar uma palavra, incapaz de chorar, incapaz de sentir alguma coisa, e somente desejou que pudesse responder ao que ele lhe dissera.

Talvez isso fosse o que doía mais – Hermione conseguia analisar, mesmo que com lágrimas nos olhos, mesmo que depois de tanto tempo. Ela nunca lhe dissera _a verdade_. Ela nunca lhe dissera, o _quanto_ ela o amava. Dizia "eu te amo" de vez em quando, sempre em menor quantidade do que ele, mas na realidade queria ter dito que ele era _tudo_, absolutamente tudo em sua vida. Tudo, e não apenas o menininho de nariz sujo que não sabia nem pronunciar um _Vingardium Leviosa_, que derrotou um trasgo por ela, que vomitou lesmas por ela, que a ajudou com a defesa de Bicuço, que teve ciúmes dela no Baile de Inverno, que a abraçou longamente após a morte de Sirius, que disse seu nome no leito da Ala Hospitalar, que lhe beijou numa noite qualquer em Hogsmeade, que deitou em seu colo e olhou em seus olhos e lutou por ela, com ela, para ela, e que a pedira em casamento. Ele era _tão mais_ que isso. Ele era toda sua vida, ele dominava seus pensamentos, suas ações, e ela mais de uma vez precisou se beliscar para acreditar que o que vivia com ele era _real_, porque ela o amava _tanto_, Deus, e ele nunca soubera disso.

E desde que seu caixão fora fechado e ela fora abandonada com nada além de fotos e lembranças escassas, tudo que fazia era desapontá-lo. Dia após dia.

Hermione enxugou as lágrimas do rosto, respirando o ar salgado de Whitby. Nas vezes que desejou que Draco usasse o vira-tempo, não foi por _falta de amor _a Amie, como sua mãe um dia lhe perguntara. Não. Desejou por _amor demais_ a Ron e aos _e se _que tinham sido enterrados junto com ele.

Uma vez dissera aquilo a Ginny. A ruiva, em toda sua tímida sabedoria, apenas lhe disse que o mundo poderia dar muito mais voltas que um vira-tempo, e que talvez nada tivesse mudado, caso Ron ainda estivesse vivo. Talvez Hermione _ainda_ se apaixonasse por Draco Malfoy, _em algum momento_. A presença de Ron não necessariamente mudaria o curso do destino. Só se perguntou, enquanto as palavras passavam por ela, em que momento do tempo e espaço e lógica e improbabilidade tal absurdo ocorreria. Por mais que fosse a tal da verdade que a sustentava naquele instante.

Não, era difícil demais de acreditar. _Se_ Ron estivesse vivo, seu amor seria voltado apenas para ele. Não sabia ao certo se aquilo era bom – afinal, nunca amara e nem amaria Ron e Draco da mesma maneira – mas era o que aconteceria. _Se_ ele estivesse vivo, estaria casada, teria mais filhos, não teria medo de olhar em seus olhos. Mentiria menos, beberia menos, provavelmente faria menos sexo, com menos intensidade, menos vontade. _Se _ele estivesse ali, não moraria na praia, ou em Londres, provavelmente iriam para o interior, e Jim não teria ciúmes da prima, pois ela seria realmente sua prima. Teria trocado a aliança, pois esta já estava desgastada, e as fotos na lareira, e a placa do consultório, e contariam as estrelas, jogados em qualquer lugar, visitariam todos os lugares que ele quisera ir e não pudera, porque o mundo seria _eles dois_. Ron e Hermione, como fora desde o princípio.

**#**

_Open up next to you  
>and my secrets become your truth<em>

**#**

Desde o princípio, como quando naquele sábado em que o Três Vassouras estava lotado como nunca. Alunos do sexto e do sétimo ano se acotovelavam entre as mesas e o balcão, todos tentando equilibrar suas canecas de Cerveja Amanteigada, enquanto o enorme espelho sobre o bar refletia a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. _Espanha x Bulgária_. Viktor era o apanhador, mas Hermione mal conseguia ver alguma coisa sobre as cabeças dos rapazes descendentes de espanhóis que cantavam músicas muito esquisitas a cada gol.

"Vai dar Bulgária", Ron tinha comentado com Harry, apostando alguns sicles na disputa, e Hermione as, bia que o moreno já estava um pouco bêbado, porque seu rosto estava vermelho e ele ria de todas as coisas que o amigo falava. "Krum é um belo idiota, mas com certeza vai pegar o pomo."

"Isso não ajudou muito na Copa passada!", foi a resposta empolgada de Harry que, pela primeira vez nos sete anos em que conviviam, se permitia relaxar.

Era 1998. Na Copa passada, Viktor Krum tinha apanhado o pomo, mas a Irlanda vencera mesmo assim, e os Comensais da Morte tinham feito o maior estardalhaço no acampamento, torturado trouxas e nascidos-trouxas, lançado a Marca Negra no céu. Voldemort tinha retornado à sua forma física, um tempo depois, e Hermione nunca se esqueceria do dia em que o vira pessoalmente, no Ministério da Magia. O que mais assustava, e mais fazia seu estômago doer, era que ele não causava apenas _medo_. Ele causava também um sentimento bizarro de _respeito_ que ela não conseguia compreender.

Mas três anos se passaram, e ele nunca mais surgira em suas vidas. O sexto ano tinha sido o primeiro ano _normal_ de todos, em que ela pôde se preocupar com Ron namorando Lavender, em fugir dos amassos de Cormac McLaggen, no que faria quando se formasse. E agora, no sétimo, ela estava num _pub_ com todos os seus colegas, bebendo mais cerveja do que devia, e sentindo-se finalmente _em paz_ por poder ver a paz nos olhos verdes de Harry.

Ron estava errado. A Espanha massacrou a Bulgária, no final das contas, e Ludo Bagman vociferava que não bastava ter um _apanhador_ quando não se tinha um _time_. Hermione viu de relance seu primeiro "namorado" andando desengonçado e desapontado pelo gramado; sorriu de leve, e mal teve tempo de notar que Ron a observava, pois os espanhóis ofereceram uma rodada de firewhisky para todos os que tinham torcido por eles, e logo ela estava com a garganta ardendo por causa da bebida.

Uma música latina engraçada começara a tocar no bar, que estava em festa, e ficaria assim até a manhã, provavelmente, quando Ron se aproximou dela com duas canecas de cerveja amanteigada, um sorriso nos lábios e os olhos mais azuis do que ela se lembrava. Hermione estava sentada num banco alto, as mãos batucando as próprias coxas cobertas pela meia-calça azul marinho, no ritmo da música, e sabia que estava levemente bêbada, mas aos dezessete anos, aquele era o menor de seus problemas.

"Você viu o Harry?", Ron perguntou, oferecendo-a uma das canecas, e ela bebe um grande gole de seu conteúdo antes de segurar os cordões do moletom que ele usava. Era azul claro e cheirava à madeira, roupa limpa e perfeição. Brincou com os cordões, um pouco sonolenta, e fez que não com a cabeça. "Deve estar agarrando minha irmã por aí".

"Sem dúvidas", Hermione riu. Harry e Ginny se agarravam _demais_, até. Mordeu o lábio inferior de leve, inconsciente de que estava com os olhos baixos, acompanhando o movimento dos dedos pelos cordões. "Então, quer dizer que você estava torcendo pelo Viktor?"

As orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelhas, e ele também precisou beber um pouco. "Não estava _torcendo _pelo _Vitinho_. Estava apenas constatando que o imbecil tem algum talento."

Hermione ergueu os olhos. Ele estava ali, na sua frente, e os joelhos dela estavam encostados em seu abdômen, mesmo que bem de leve. O cabelo dele brilhava feito fogo com ouro na luz amarelada do Três Vassouras, estava quente lá dentro, e _aquele moletom_ era a coisa mais linda que ela já tinha visto na vida. Ela o amava. Céus, como ela o amava, era desesperador, ela só queria que ele correspondesse, que ele não se sentisse entediado por estar ali por ela, que ele continuasse chamando Viktor de imbecil, que ele _se importasse_ com ela e que estivesse pensando nela também, naquele momento em que os olhos se cruzaram. Como eram azuis.

"Você não precisa ficar com ciúmes, _Roniquinho_", aquele ser que tinha tomado conta de seu corpo alfinetou, e ela puxou-o mais para perto pelos cordões, mesmo que sem querer. Os lábios de Ron – que eram cheios e vermelhos – se entreabriram um pouco, e ele apoiou a caneca de cerveja no balcão atrás dela, as mãos roçando sem querer em seus cabelos ondulados.

"Às vezes, eu preciso", ele comentou, apoiando também as mãos no balcão, de forma que seus braços ficaram em torno dela, mesmo que afastados de seu corpo, e ela estava presa ali. O corpo dele tinha se inclinado automaticamente e ela sentia o coração mais disparado do que nunca.

"Por quê?", ela se ouviu perguntando, olhando-o nos olhos sem hesitar, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente. _Eu te amo_, era tudo que ela conseguia pensar. _Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo_, e doía. Doía no estômago e no coração e nos pulmões, nas pernas, e nos dedos que seguravam os cordões, e na pele que sentia o ar da respiração dele tocar-lhe levemente.

"Ah", ele sorriu, um pouco envergonhado, olhando para baixo rapidamente. Hermione voltou a morder os lábios. "Isso é segredo."

"Amigos contam segredos uns aos outros...", ela tentou, novamente encarando as íris azuis. Ron olhou rapidamente para o lado, soltando um risinho pelo nariz, e com ele todas as dúvidas que poderiam estar passando por sua mente, e quando voltou a olhar para ela, um segundo depois, foi para vencer a distância entre seus rostos e beijá-la na boca.

Ainda hoje ela conseguiria se lembrar de como os lábios se encaixaram aos dele, partindo-se rapidamente para que as línguas se encontrassem, e do gosto de cerveja amanteigada na saliva dele, e de uma das mãos que entraram pela parte de trás de seu cabelo, enquanto a outra apoiava-se sem cerimônia sobre seu joelho, o polegar deslizando pelo tecido liso da meia, atestando a cada milímetro que eles não eram _só amigos_, nem nunca seriam.

**#**

_Hang my head; break my heart  
>from all I have torn apart<em>

**#**

Quando voltou para casa, lavou os pés que tinha enterrado na areia fria, pingou algumas gotas de poção do sono sem sonhos no chá fumegante de morango, o preferido de Amie. Precisava acordar cedo para trabalhar, na manhã seguinte, e como já passava das duas da manhã, não podia se dar ao luxo de sonhar ou ter pesadelos que a fatigassem pelo resto do dia.

Hermione gostaria de pensar que tomara mais uma decisão que mudaria tudo, mas a verdade era que aquela decisão já estava tomada há dois dias, quando Amie lhe contara o que Jim descobrira sobre Draco. Não podia arriscar mais. Passara muitos anos – treze, para ser exata – brincando com a sorte e contando com a ingenuidade da filha. Amie não era mais uma criança e agora ela tinha apenas duas opções: mentir _direito_ ou contar a verdade.

Respirou fundo antes de se deitar, abraçada ao travesseiro, o sono já dançando em seus olhos. A Hermione Granger que se apaixonara por seu melhor amigo aos onze anos de idade provavelmente contaria a verdade.

Ela, infelizmente, não era mais aquela pessoa.

**#**

_And my burden to bear is a love  
>I can't carry anymore<em>

**#**

Estava definitivamente mais frio em Londres do que em Whitby. Nevara pela manhã, de forma que a grama estava bastante escorregadia, quando entrou no cemitério. Já passava das cinco da tarde e o sol começara a se pôr por trás das nuvens, deixando o céu com tons mistos de azul forte e cinza escuro, e o ar quase palpável de tão pesado.

Respirou fundo. O cheiro do cemitério não era ruim, como as pessoas esperavam que fosse – pelo contrário. Cheirava à flor e neve, à paz e à vegetação úmida. Ainda assim, Hermione preferia o cheiro da praia. Havia algo naqueles imensos jardins de repouso que a deixava arrepiada até os ossos, e muito embora ela fosse acostumada a conviver com os fantasmas de Hogwarts, _espíritos_ eram bem diferentes. Eles existiam, diziam os livros, mas nunca se revelavam a bruxos ou trouxas. Normalmente eram almas tristes e despedaçadas, que vagavam pelo mundo sem encontrar um fim, e não podiam se comunicar através da fala, pois eram condenadas a uma eternidade de silêncio.

Nunca tinha visto um fantasma nos cemitérios, mas desconfiava que eles estivessem cheios de espíritos silenciosos. E por isso havia tanta falsa paz.

O túmulo de Ron estava coberto com uma fina camada de neve, e ela precisou deslizar as unhas de couro pela pedra da lápide para poder ler os entalhes na pedra. Fazia tempo que não vinha visitá-lo. Ajoelhada na grama que umedecia as meias-calças de lã na altura dos joelhos, quase os congelando, Hermione depositou o buquê de rosas amarelas e brancas no chão, ao lado das peônias frescas que provavelmente Harry e Ginny tinham colocado ali horas antes.

Perguntou a si mesma se Ron era um espírito silencioso. Apenas o pensamento fez com que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas quentes. A garganta estava travada e ela fechou os olhos para poder chorar. O que viera fazer requeria coragem, _muita coragem_, e ela não era mais uma Grifinória que sabia mais que todo mundo.

_Livros e inteligência_. Sabia exatamente como pronunciar os feitiços, como agitar a varinha. Sabia muito sobre História da Magia e Transfiguração, bem menos sobre Poções e Artes das Trevas, mas até sobre isso sabia um pouco. Sabia tudo sobre psicologia, sabia palavras e citações de grandes mestres e filósofos, bruxas e trouxas, mas a realidade era que não sabia nada.

Enquanto deixava as lágrimas escorrerem livremente, pensou em entoar uma oração, rezar um Pai Nosso ou uma Ave Maria, mas até _isso _Draco tinha tirado dela. Até a fé ela não conseguia mais sentir dentro de si. Secou o rosto, então, abrindo os olhos e encarando a lápide por um tempo, pensando se ela mudaria de lugar, se a encarasse por tempo demais.

Buscou a varinha dentro do casaco, sem ter o cuidado de olhar em volta. Seus dedos estavam trêmulos e formigavam, mas ela precisava respirar fundo e continuar. Fechou os olhos por um momento e pensou que realmente janeiro era o mês em que tudo dava errado em sua vida. Pensava que a saudade um dia iria sufocá-la, até que não pudesse mais se mexer, que sua pele ficasse insensível. Imaginou que se realmente quisesse, poderia ficar apenas ali, entre a grama, as lágrimas e o desespero, esperando que uma mão viesse buscá-la. Ou não.

Às vezes, achava que o amor fazia mais mal do que bem. O amor que tantas vezes conversou com Amie, que disse ser a causa de mover as coisas e que deveria ser um valor a ser preconizado em sua vida justificava, erro após erro, dor após dor, cada ato de sua vida adulta.

Ron, por amor, a traíra sob o pretexto de alimentá-la, de trazer uma vida melhor para os dois no meio do caos. Como se doesse menos ser enganada e a aliança que por muito tempo repousou em seu anelar direito pesasse menos com mentiras e decepções, ainda que muito fosse justificado. Mas não tudo.

Pansy, também pelo amor, fez com que ela e Draco, contrariando toda a lógica que o universo pudesse ter, se amassem e continuassem se amando, no meio do ódio, da desconfiança e de todas as meias verdades que só doeram mais quando foram reveladas. E desse amor que fazia tão mal quanto bem, às vezes mais um ou outro, veio dele sua filha. A filha deles.

Que pensava que era filha _dele._

E por amor a ela, conseguia justificar qualquer erro que tivesse cometido. Porque todos os amores que pudessem ser sentidos no mundo não podiam em nenhuma hipótese, e sequer conseguiam, comparar-se à nobreza e imensidão do amor de uma mãe para uma filha. Ainda mais quando tinha a certeza que erraria novamente, mas apenas para protegê-la.

Com a mão firme e a voz baixa, meio giro do punho.

"_Delletrius"_, murmurou. Os entalhes na lápide desapareceram, fazendo com que pelo menos aquela parte parecesse pedra recém-polida. Suspirou, ignorando mais lágrimas que surgiram na base de seus cílios. "Me desculpe", ela falou, baixinho feito um segredo, porque amigos contam segredos um ao outro.

Mas eles nunca foram apenas amigos.

"_Defodio"_.

Cada novo entalhe foi como se alguém lhe perfurasse o coração com uma agulha e a deixasse sangrando. Mas as mãos não vacilaram, nem a mente perdeu sua concentração. Sentia a magia fluindo por suas veias cheias de _sangue-ruim_ e, quando terminou, tudo que queria fazer era apartar até Whitby, tomar mais daquela poção do sonho sem sonhos, e respirar o ar da maresia até que o sal lhe curasse as feridas por dentro.

Porque enquanto Amie estivesse bem, tudo valeria a pena. _Tudo_. Até mesmo perpetuar na pedra uma mentira.

**Ronald Billius Weasley  
>01.03.1980 – 08.01.2007<strong>

**#**

_Out of breath, I'm left hoping someday  
>I'll breathe again<em>

**FIM**

* * *

><p>¹ <em>delletrius: <em>feitiço de apagar.  
>² <em>defodio: <em>feitiço de entalhar.

**Música: **Breathe Again – Sara Bareilles

_O carro está estacionado, as malas estão prontas  
>Mas que tipo de coração não olha para trás?<em>

_Para o brilho confortável da varanda  
>Aquele que eu ainda chamarei de seu.<em>

_Todas essas palavras se perderam  
>E eu não sou mais o único<br>Encarando os fantasmas que decidem  
>Se o fogo aqui dentro ainda queima.<em>

_Tudo que eu tenho, tudo que eu preciso  
>Ele é o ar que eu mataria para respirar<br>Mantém meu amor em suas mãos  
>E mesmo assim eu estou procurando por algo<br>Sem fôlego, eu fico esperando que um dia  
>Eu vá respirar de novo.<em>

_Me abri perto de você  
>E meus segredos se tornaram suas verdades<br>Pendura minha cabeça, quebra meu coração  
>Construído sobre tudo que eu dilacerei<br>E meu fardo a suportar é um amor  
>Que eu não posso mais carregar<em>

_Sem fôlego, eu fico esperando que um dia  
>Eu vá respirar de novo.<em>

**Nota da Lally: **Eu não tenho muito o que dizer sobre esse _unseen_. Ele é meio que o começo de tudo, e vocês vão perceber, como a nota da Vick fala, que ele abre o caminho para diversas coisas que irão se desenrolar. A Vick sofreu escrevendo essa parte gente, abraçem-na HAHAHAHA. Eu achei que do mais essencial de tudo é entender que o amor de Ron e Hermione é transcendental, mas que apesar de tudo, ele não supera o amor de uma mãe por uma filha. E para quem tinha a impressão de que a Hermione seria um tanto distante da Amie, esse _unseen_ dá para sentir – pelo menos eu senti – a extensão do que é isso. E é isso amores, o próximo é o da nossa vencedora da promoção que lancei, já estamos trabalhando!

Beijos!

**Nota da Vick: **Eu gosto de pensar que esse _unseen_ é meio obrigatório. Eu realmente gostaria que ele estivesse na fanfic principal, mas simplesmente não há espaço. Vou pedir a todos que leiam, porém, é meio crucial para entender muita coisa, e por isso publicamos ao mesmo tempo em que o 1.6. Bom... Resumidamente, a Hermione resolveu mudar a data da morte na lápide do Ron. E isso trará muitas consequências para a descoberta da Amie, para a relação H², enfim.

Escrever R/Hr sempre foi um desafio para mim, porque eu os amo muito. Amo _muito_ mesmo. Os flashbacks aqui me deixam muito triste, mas ao mesmo tempo, não consigo deixar de amá-los. Enfim. Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu e a Lally!


End file.
